Let's Play A Game
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Lauren challenges Bo in a game of self-control. But who's the one that really won? One-shot, smut.


Bo eyes lingered on Lauren's lips as the spoon slowly slid out of her mouth. She could already feel the temperature rising in her body. Lauren was looking at her notes on the table as she ate the ice cream. They were in the living room and Bo was just putting in a DVD. Lauren didn't seem to notice the predatory look Bo was giving her and when the spoon came to her lips a second time, Bo found herself licking her lips. Lauren looked up from her papers, her spoon still in her mouth, and met Bo's intense gaze.

"What?" she asked, she knew that look all too well.

"Nothing," Bo said, snapping herself out of it. Lauren smiled, her mind catching on as to why her girlfriend was looking at her that way. She shrugged her shoulders and pretended not to notice. Bo joined her on the couch, lifting her legs onto Lauren's lap, the doctor graciously accepting. The movie was playing but it wasn't the movie she was watching. Lauren licked the spoon slowly, making sure to enjoy the taste. And Bo making sure she enjoyed the sight.

Lauren continued to make sensual movements with her lips, making sure to use her tongue. She could feel Bo's predatory glance on her, the heat of her gaze making Lauren's body temperature rise.

Bo felt the spike in Lauren's aura and knew immediately that she was doing it on purpose.

"Lauren," Bo said in a warning tone. The doctor tore her eyes from the movie and looked at her lover, "What?" she asked, innocently. Bo didn't respond, her eyes still on her lips, how good they would taste if she just kissed them now.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, interrupting Bo's reverie. Bo looked up to her eyes, "You know what you're doing," she answered. Lauren tilted her head, her expression innocent, too innocent.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Bo growled, "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Lauren replied with a slight smile and took another spoonful to her mouth, "You're teasing," Bo said, her voice low and husky.

"Just a little," the blonde answered playfully, smiling.

"But the ice cream is really good," Lauren continued, licking the spoon, "Want some?" she asked, offering the carton to her. Bo growled, "You're playing a dangerous game, doctor."

Lauren chuckled, "I'm not a stranger to danger," she replied, still smiling. Then she suddenly stood up, making Bo swing her legs off the couch. Lauren put away the ice cream, coming back to the couch but came behind Bo.

"What time is Kenzi coming back?" she asked, taking Bo off guard. She clenched her teeth a little as she felt warm breath caress the shell of her ear.

"Not for a while," Bo replied. Lauren went around to face Bo, and then straddled her lover on the couch. A devious smile gracing her features.

"What did you have in mind?" Bo asked, curious and excited.

"A little game," the blonde replied, intertwining her fingers with Bo's.

"Doctor?" Bo guessed, but Lauren shook her head, her lips so close to Bo's they were breathes were mingling. Lauren didn't quite let them touch though, even when Bo leaned forward, she pulled back, "A different game."

"The rules are," Lauren began, "that as we kiss, you can't touch me and I can't touch you. And the person who wins, gets to do whatever they want to the loser," she finished. Bo groaned, she didn't know if she could win this one. Lauren smirked, because she knew exactly who would win this one. She finally leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in a long sensual kiss. The blonde breathily moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of her lover and how she knew she could have her any time she wanted. And then she pulled away, to Bo's displeasure.

"Let the games begin," Lauren whispered before kissing her again, moving her hands to either side of Bo's head on the couch. She pulled away again, only centimeters away from her lips and breathing hard before saying, "And remember. No touching."

"I don't think I'm gonna like this game" Bo growled leaning up to capture her lips and Lauren accepting her whole-heartedly. She moaned into the kiss, just to tantalize her lover, knowing how much her mewls drove the brunette crazy.

Bo's hands turned into fists beside her, resisting the urge to throw her on the couch and just take her but her ego refused to let her lose. She grabbed the top of the couch, giving her something to grab.

"That's why I picked this game," Lauren breathed in between a kisses. Bo trailed kisses away from her lips and down her jaw line. Suckling at her pulse point and placing warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. The blonde gasped and bit her lip but it didn't stop the moan that escaped from her throat as she felt both chills and heat run down her spine and settling in her abdomen. Bo felt Lauren's aura spike even higher, making it that much harder not to rip her clothes off and make her scream. She clawed at the couch, knowing that she's gonna have to buy a new one when she's done.

Lauren began moving her hips, trying to relieve the aching between her thighs. She resisted the urge to bury her hands into her lover's hair, fisting the cushions as she felt Bo's tongue lavish her.

Bo clenched her teeth, which made her nip Lauren's skin a little, and then hearing a small gasp escape her. Bo smirked and bit her skin gently and she felt Lauren's aura burn hotter and it was all driving Bo insane. She couldn't keep this up, she knew.

To hell with her pride and her ego, she wanted Lauren now.

She grabbed Lauren's hips and threw her back on the couch, the blonde's legs wrapped around her as she took the doctor's lips and swallowed her gasp of surprise. She then went straight down to her chest, quickly pulling the shirt over her head and making even quicker work of her bra. Lauren didn't have the will to stop Bo and rub the fact that she won in her face. Her back arched when Bo took in a dusty pink nipple into her mouth, the blonde's hands buried into Bo's hair. Bo suckling and playing with her nipple, flicking around and by the time she let it go with a soft 'pop', it was dark red.

Bo reveled in the taste of her skin, licking every inch she could while making her path down her abdomen. She nipped at her skin, occasionally looking up at her lover and seeing her chest rise up and down in anticipation. She hasn't even reached her center. Her ego swelled and her fingers hooked around the waistband of Lauren's pajama pants. Bo reluctantly sat up and took her pants along with her panties off, taking far too much time to do so, in her opinion. She could practically smell Lauren's arousal as she slowly kissed up Lauren's inner thigh. Lauren bit her lip, knowing she was losing a battle with herself not to make too much noise.

She managed to do well so far, until Bo gave her center one big, long lick, making Lauren arch her back and a loud, high-pitched moan escape her. Bo smirked, not denying the fact that that moan sent a jolt of pleasure through herself. God, how she enjoyed making her scream. She continued to slowly lap at her center, starting at her entrance and making her way to her engorged clit.

"Bo," the doctor whispered, losing the control she was so proud of in the beginning. Bo wrapped her lips around her clit, suckling on it and gently licking it at the same time.

"_Bo_," she moaned a little louder, barely able to keep her hips still. Bo slithered an arm under her leg to hold her hips down, before plunging two fingers inside of the blonde and sending an orange wave of heat, heightening the pleasure, "Oh my-Ouhhh!" Lauren let out a scream, her hands digging into Bo's scalp and her hips bucking into the air to have more. She was so close, with Bo's lips, tongues, fingers and God knows what else- she was so close to coming.

"B-Bo," Lauren gasped, a thin sheen of sweat already covering her body.

"Oh God!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth falling open as she felt the peak of her orgasm about to hit her.

And then it stopped.

"No. No, no, no," Lauren pleaded, trying to push her hips into Bo but she wasn't there. She looked down, her chest heaving and her entire body tingling. Bo could blow on her clit and Lauren would cum, but she didn't. Bo only smiled a mischievous smile and as wet as she was, as much as she wanted to come, she was going neglect her own orgasm. Just for the moment.

"Why'd you stop?" Lauren asked, her voice quivering and desperate.

"That's for making me play that game," Bo replied, crawling up Lauren's body. The blonde, desperate for her orgasm, was about to finish it herself but Bo caught her hand just in time, "Ah-ah-ah, now now," she teased.

"Bo," she whimpered but Bo shook her head and leaned down to her ear, "Payback," and then she thrusted her fingers inside of Lauren once again, instantly making Lauren arch her back and gasping, "Oh my fucking-"

"What a mouth, Doctor Lewis," Bo said smugly, her hungry eyes watching Lauren's chest arch up. Bo bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping her own lips at the beautiful, raw sight in front of her. She curled her fingers, grazing the rough texture inside of Lauren and doing all she can to make her climb higher. She sent pulse after pulse of energy through her lover, relishing in her loud moans and especially her screams that she tries so hard to muffle. Bo took a nipple into her mouth, suckling and nipping. Lauren's hips were still bucking as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Not quite coming down from her high, but she gradually did as her movements became slower.

Bo chuckled as she heard the heaving pants that came from her lover, kissing her way to her lips.

"That," Lauren panted, "that was uncalled for," she finished with a whisper. Bo chuckled and took her lips, feeling Lauren lazily respond.

"That," Bo replied, "was completely necessary."

Lauren gave a little chuckle, her energy obviously spent. Bo lightly grazed her finger over the blonde's clit, making her spasm.

"Sensitive," she managed to whisper. Bo laughed, "I know," she whispered back into her ear, sending shivers down Lauren's spine. How Bo could still manage to have such an effect on her body after coming so hard was a mystery to the doctor.

Lauren's breathing finally became even, they haven't even paid attention to the movie. It was still playing, forgotten as each of them took each other in.

"I'm the only one naked, Bo, that's not fair," Lauren protested. Bo smiled and took off her shirt, and the blonde took off her bra for her. After Bo's pants were on the floor, Lauren turned over unexpectedly, making Bo land on the floor with the doctor straddling her hips and a triumphant smirk on her face. Bo raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Dr. Lewis, I didn't know you could do that," she commented. Lauren grinned and leaned down next to Bo's ear, "There's a lot of things you don't know I could do. I may not have arousing, succubus powers, but I make do with what I have," she finished. She captured Bo's lips with a kiss. Bo moaned into the kiss, lifting her head up to deepen it.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Bo, I was wondering if- Oh Jesus!" Kenzi shouted as she saw the couple on the floor. Lauren unstraddled her and grabbed her shirt nearby.

"Sorry, Kenz, didn't think you were coming back so early," Bo apologized, grabbing her own shirt and pants.

"Well, put a tie on the door or something. God, I'm scarred for life," she whined. Bo and Lauren quietly chuckled at the little Russian.

"I'll come back later, make sure you're not... in the living room," Kenzi said, a playful tone in her voice, "And try to stay a little quieter in the bedroom. My ears are getting so much earwax from the earbuds I have to wear," she added before walking out. Lauren and Bo smiled at each other.

"Now, where were we?" Lauren asked, restraddling her lover. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck and whispered into her ear, "You lost, by the way, " before pulling away to smile in her face. Bo rolled her eyes and turned them over, "Let's hear you scream again and see who's the own that really lost, Doctor," Bo challenged, her voice low and husky and sending a shiver down Lauren's spine in arousal and excitement.


End file.
